The Mercenary and the Miko2
by Maidens of the Flame TWO
Summary: After Kagome's friends chose Kikyou over her, she started a new life. But what does she do when they want her back? AU OOC. VERY crazy story which will make you pee your pants laughing. BanXKag


The Concert

_You're a regular decorated emergency_

_The bruises and contusions will_

_Remind me what you do_

_When you wake_

_You've earned your place atop the_

_ICU's Hall of Fame_

_Camera caught you causing_

_A commotion on the gurney again_

"Dude, I freakin' love Panic! At the Disco!" Kagome said in her friend's ear.

"What!" was the response.

"I FREAKIN LOVE PANIC! AT THE DISCO!" she said, screaming this time.

"Okay! We'll pick some up after!"

Kagome nodded her head slowly since she had no idea what her friend had heard.

After the concert...

"Hahahahaha. No, I said I love Panic! At the Disco, not Let's pick up some crisco!" Kagome said laughing as she made her way to the parking lot after the concert.

"Oh, my bad. I did think it was weird that you wanted to get crisco, but if that's your fetish I was going to roll with it," she said unlocking the doors.

"So, where are we going now?" Kagome asked she slid into the passenger's seat.

"I've got to meet Rin at her house so, I can drop you off at home or you can come with."

"Thanks Kagura, but home sounds good right now," Kagome replied.

(a/n Didn't see that coming did you? Did you! Hahahhahha)

Kagura pulled to the curb and let Kagome get off. Once inside the house Kagome plopped down on her bed. She looked at her nightstand. It still had that stupid photo of her and her old friends on it. Sure, she would have rather been with Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo but they weren't her friend anymore. Not since Kikyo came...

She slammed the frame and photo down so hard that the glass cracked. Fuck Kikyou. No, fuck her friends for choosing Kikyou over her. Those bitches. Kagome got up and sat on her window sill. It was already dark so there weren't a lot of people out on the street. But there was a car right in front of her house. She squinted trying to make out the color. It wasn't a red one, like her mom's. This one was black.

'A black car?' Kagome thought. 'No, he can't be here.'

She rushed down the stairs, and then she ran back up.

'Oh, I can't go out there looking like this!' She ran to her closet. 'Oh no, that's too dressy,' and she ran to her chest. Rummaging through her drawers she decided on a pair of black shorts and a tight little tank. She put on a black zip up sweater and some black flip flops.

'Okay, act cool,' she told herself. She ran her fingers through her hair and put it up in a loose pony. In the kitchen downstairs she shook her hands and started talking to herself.

'Okay Kagome, calm down. No big deal. He just came to your house. Just parked outside. That's okay. Maybe he's too nervous to get down, ya, ya that's it. He's too nervous. It's not a big deal. You used to do this a lot. Just go outside,' she said grabbing the trash. She opened the front door and started walking to the dumpster, ignoring the car all together.

"Kagome, wait!" she heard. He slammed the car door and made his way over to her.

"Naraku? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. She turned around and kept walking to the dumpster. "Let me guess, agh," she said lifting up the lid. "You pissed someone off and now you want to come complain to me?" She turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Come on Kagome, you're the only one who really understands me, you know?" Naraku said.

"Ya, that's why we haven't talked in two years," Kagome gave him that look that says I-so-don't-believe-you. "Don't you have someone else to talk to? Like your girlfriend?"

"Kagura's with Rin tonight and I can't talk to my girlfriend about this."

"--Or Sesshomaru--"

"--Who is part of the problem," Naraku interjected.

Kagome sighed. It's not like she had anything else to do tonight. "Alright. Let's go." They walked back to his Ferrari and he held open the door for her. She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Just get in the car and start talking." They took off, leaving the neighborhood he drove to a park nearby. They got down and sat down on the swings.

Kagome smiled. "What?" Naraku asked.

She looked at him and said, "You still remember this spot." If it wasn't so dark she would have been able to see Naraku get embarrassed by her comment. "We used to come here every night together."

More awkward silence as they both reminisced.

"So, I went to with Kagura to a concert tonight, but I'm guessing you didn't know that?"

"She might have said something about it but I've been thinking about other things lately."

For a while they just swung in silence, both looking at nothing in the sky.

After a while Kagome sighed and said, "So, what'd you do?"

"I got Rin pregnant."


End file.
